


What comes after this Momentary bliss

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Christmas Eve, Cold nose, F/M, Fingering, Hot Kiss, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex in a Car, Sex in semi pubic, Tumblr Prompts, Vaginal Fingering, naughty mr gold, rumbelle prompts, sex in odd places, smut without plot, underground parking lot, unexpectedly spending Christmas Eve together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>redbirdinwhitecage<br/>prompted<br/>cold nose=hot kiss,<br/>and somehow this sweet little prompt<br/>got very smuty very fast,<br/>involving underground parking lot sex! on Xmas eve!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What comes after this Momentary bliss

**Author's Note:**

> title from the lyrics for  
> beach house myth,

it was Christmas eve,  
and the mall was finally closed.  
the holiday shoppers had all gone home to enjoy the rest of the holiday with their families. it was a hour after the mall had closed and belle French had just finished reorganizing the book store for the chaotic day after Christmas returns rush,  
pulling down the gate and locking it belle walked through the nearly empty mall only few mall employees lingered. it had been a unseasonably warm december in Boston this year. belle wasn't even wearing a jacket she was wearing a sleeveless yellow blouse and pencil skirt. no chance for a white Christmas this year making it not really feel like Christmas at all.  
as belle passed by gold's antiques shop she noticed the man himself locking up for the night, 

every night since she became a seasonal employee at  
books-upon a time belle would walk by his store after close. some times she wave to him others she wish him good night and then their were the nights that they slowly walked though the mall together, strolling together toward the underground parking lot. making small talk. they discuss their mundane days before saying good bye for the night. on this night while they made their walk in silence  
mr gold suddenly took hold of her hand. she stared deep into his warm dark brown eyes and before she had time to react he pulled her into a passionate kiss, 

When they finally entered the mall's empty underground parking lot.  
gold caught her in a small corner of the wall trapping her there in between the concrete walls and the columns.  
her breathing hitch as his hands moved up her thighs one hand held her against him while the other continued his path up her shaking legs. he cup her through her underwear she could feel his cold nosed buryed in her neck his breath on her skin becoming erratic,  
the sensation making her shiver.  
he pulled her underwear down her thighs she closed her eyes losing herself in his touch. as his fingers teasingly probed her stroking her rapidly wetting pussy.

" that's it, open for me dear."  
he rasp. 

she hiked up her skirt spreading her legs wider he pushed his fingers into her core. she moaned and rocked her hips against him feeling his growing erection pressing against her ass.  
he growled aggressively pushing his fingers in and out of her core. making her reach out and grab on to the wall to steady herself biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud into the empty parking lot. she was on the very edge of her orgasm as he continued ungently finger fucking her. she lost all her control and came hard leaving her whole body shaking. he pulled his fingers out of her and she felt her own fluids  
running down her leg.

gold's hand soothingly stroked her inner thigh while his lips nipped at her neck she pull away from him. still feeling stimulated from her orgasm.  
when he grabbed her wrist shaking his head. belle nervously bit her lip eyes darting down to his bulge.  
she yelped! in surprise when he backed her against the wall pinning her hands as he rubbed himself against her. making grunting noises in her ear. she moaned finding the feeling of him rutting against her arousing, tighten his hold on her wrist he pulled her away from the wall leading her to his car. opening the door for her. she slid inside the back seat of his car laying on her back opening her legs wide for him. he stared at her nodding in approval as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his paints down. he climbed on top of her wrapping her legs around his waist as he entered her. taking her hard and fast,  
belle moaned feeling the intensity build. it was awkward with their limited space and clothes still half on making her skin feel over heated. clutching her thigh he grunted pushing deeper as he was quickly approaching his own orgasm. belle held on to his arms bucking her hips meeting his thrusts. he fucked her relentlessly hard.  
belle cry out when she came and he followed soon after her. growling when he ejaculated, collapsing on top of her breathing heavily belle was panting.

running her fingers though his fine soft hair as he laid on top of her. enjoying the feel of him still pressing against her sensitive pussy creating a desire to feel him again, she thrusted her hips up rubbing against him.  
he stared into her silently pleading  
blue eyes and nodded siting upright. 

"come over here." he called. 

belle straddled his lap placing her hands on his shoulders balancing herself. as she lift herself up on her shaking knees staring into dark eyes as his finger moved along her wet swollen folds. moaning and thrusting when he rubbed her clit with his fingers and thumb sending shivers of pleasure though her trembling body. after making her achingly wet he slid his fingers deeper into her throbbing pussy. tilting her back as she rock  
her hips she was on the edge of braking. his hand gipped her hip almost painfully as he jammed his fingers into her ungently making her scream jerking her hips frantically needing to come, 

"that's it sweetheart, let go I got you."  
he rasp. 

after afew final storks of his fingers she shuttered crying out, his fingers remained inside her gently stoking her as she slowly calmed down. sated,  
he leaned froward and kissed her slowly sliding his tongue in her mouth she moaned into his mouth following his lead. they broke away from the passionate kiss. 

"Was that..good?  
he ask. hesitantly 

her eyes still closed she enthusiastically nodded. He grinned. 

"perhaps we should..he trailed off, looking down at  
their state of undress. 

"Yes." she nodded. 

moving off his lap gold pulled his pants back up and opened the car door walking to the drivers seat.  
belle remained in the backseat  
to sore to attempt to move,  
pulling her skirt back down. she searched around the car trying to find her underwear but couldn't remember where they ended up?

"so what..what do we do now?  
she said. fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. 

"well I could drop you off anywhere you like or...I could take you home to my place, open a nice bottle of wine and talk." he replied. 

"I like that." she said 

he looked at her though the rear view mirror uncertainty. 

she looked back at him smiling  
"I like very much, to spend  
Christmas eve with you."  
she said. staring back at him though the little mirror.

he grinned nodding,


End file.
